


Холодны твои очи, но горячи с тобой ночи

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от M до E [7]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Art, Digital Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Relationships: Valen Shadowbreath/Original Character(s)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от M до E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Холодны твои очи, но горячи с тобой ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Передышка в аду](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676645) by Сагонна Адера. 



  



End file.
